You're Mine Now
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: Because Lucy Ashley never really did hate that skinny mechanic. Attention? Why not? Yuri. Edolas Lucy and Edolas Levy. Femslash. Rated M for a very good reason.


Levy opened her eyes, groaning at the throbbing pain in her head. Looking up, she found herself in a room she didn't recognize. Gritting her teeth, she tried to sit up, only to realize that her hands were bound over her head with rope.

"The fuck?!" Levy became more aware of her surroundings. She was currently lain on a bed, arms tied above her head, in a bedroom of someone she didn't know. Well, shit.

Levy struggled against the bindings, attempting and failing epically to free herself from them. Her wrists felt sore, and she was pretty sure her hair was a mess.

"Don't try to struggle…" came a familiar voice from the darker side of the room. Levy turned her head to see who it was, and felt her lips curl in anger.

"Amazon woman," she spat. "You _bitch_."

Lucy Ashley looked at her with amusement, and sat down on the bed's edge. Levy glared at her.

"Why am I tied up on your bed?" Levy hissed, arms straining to smack the blonde's face into a wall. Lucy licked her lips, leaning closer until she was straddling the blue haired mechanic. Levy tensed, wondering what her rival was going to do.

"We're going to have some _fun_, Levy." Levy replied, a hand dragging up the girl's leg. Levy's breath hitched in shock, wondering what had possessed Lucy.

Lucy's grin was sadistic as she pulled off Levy's clothes and underwear, ignoring the bluenette's protests.

"What are you doing?!" Levy demanded, struggling some more. "What the hell's gotten into you, Lucy-baka?! You're not actually gonna… are you?!"

"I am, actually." Lucy replied, grabbing the girl's small breasts and squeezing them tightly. Levy cried out in response, squirming. "Oh, you like that, do you?" Lucy drawled, fingers moving to pinch Levy's nipples between her fingers. The girl underneath her cried out some more, hips surging forward.

"W-What…" Levy gasped out, panting.

"Shhhh… just enjoy this." Lucy grinned evilly as her rival writhed underneath her.

"H-How do you expect me to enjoy this… L-Lucy-baka…" was the reply, Levy biting her lip as Lucy continued torturing her tiny breasts. The blonde leaned over to lave at the bluenette's neck, making Levy groan. A hand moved between her legs, causing her to jump. Lucy's finger's slid past the moist and dripping folds, finding their way inside Levy's hot hole. The bluenette cried out as Lucy's fingers twisted and thrusted, a thumb pressing and playing with her clit.

"Oi, Lucy, take off these ropes, at least." Levy gritted out. Lucy rolled her eyes and removed her hand from between Levy's legs, and untied the bindings on her arms. Levy sat up, rubbing her sore wrists and glaring at her captor.

"Why are you doing this, bitch?" she hissed.

"Oh? You have a problem with it?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Levy groaned. "We're both _girls_. And I thought we hated each other."

"I could have changed my mind." Was Lucy's reply.

Levy pursed her lips and looked at Lucy like she was the vilest thing to ever walk Edolas. Then she sighed, and untied the red scarf that she usually used to keep back her hair.

"You know what? Screw it." Levy jumped on Lucy, surprising the blonde goth, and grabbed each of her large breasts in her hands. "But I'm not letting you get to have all the fun."

Lucy made a sound of delight as Levy began to suck and nibble everywhere on her juicy breasts. Levy pinched her nipples unexpectedly, causing her to moan.

"Hehe, this is what you get for treating me like your little plaything." Levy gave her an evil smile, fingers waggling. Those naughty fingers rubbed the insides of Lucy's thighs, and stripped her of her shorts and underwear. Lucy's top and bra came off next, and Levy chuckled.

"Now we're even." Her head of blue hair dove between the blonde's legs, and began licking a path up her clit. A long moan came out of Lucy's mouth, and gripped Levy's hair tightly. Said bluenette's naughty tongue massaged the entirety of Lucy's pussy, until she came in her mouth.

Lucy then rolled them over so Levy was underneath her again. Levy scowled at her, and crossed her arms.

"Just when it was getting good." Levy glared.

"You know, I didn't think you'd actually agree to this with me, of all people." Lucy said drily. Levy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I might not hate you as much as I say I do." Levy smirked. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Lucy chuckled. "But can you resist someone as hot as me on top of you, hmm?" Lucy pushed her breasts forward. Levy licked Lucy's right nipple. Lucy moaned, and practically smothered Levy's face in her breasts.

"Hmmm, maybe I can't." Levy whispered as she started to suck. "You're fucking hot, ya know?"

Lucy pulled away, confusing Levy. Lucy pulled out something from her bedside drawer, and showed it to Levy. The blue haired girl stared at the large dildo in Lucy's hands.

"Are you gonna stick that in me?" Levy asked, eyeing the dildo wearily. Lucy moved back on top of her, grinning.

"Not yet." She purred. Carefully, she managed to slip one thigh under Levy's own, and another one on top of the other. Her hips surged forward, so that their hot and sticky groins pressed together. Both moaned at the intimate contact, and Lucy rolled her hips to heighten the sensation. Levy fell back, panting.

"W-Why?" she gasped out, latching her hands into her partner's short hair.

"Because, I'm going to punish you for _all_ our little clashes since we've met…" Lucy licked her lips again, and grabbed the dildo. "But I guess I could just do it now… unless you're scared."

"Scared?" Levy snorted. "As if."

"Good." Lucy leaned forward and brought their lips together. Levy's lips parted, allowing Lucy's tongue to slip in and deepen the kiss. Levy pulled away after a few minutes, and started to nibble on Lucy's neck.

Lucy spread Levy's legs further apart, and pushed the dildo in roughly. Levy screamed, and bit down hard on Lucy's neck. She was pretty sure it was going to leave a mark.

"That feel good?" Lucy asked, pushing Levy's legs tightly closed. Levy growled.

"Don't fucking tease me, you bitch." Came the hiss, making Lucy push the girl's legs together some more.

"I know I'm a bitch." Lucy said drily, opening up Levy's legs again and started to thrust the toy. Levy gasped at the sensation, and bucked her hips. Lucy shifted, so that she was now sitting on Levy's face. The bluenette began licking and lapping lustfully, making Lucy thrust the toy into Levy harder and harder as the pleasure mounted for the both of them.

They came at the same time, moaning out each other's names. Exhausted, Lucy lay down next to her new rival-turned-lover, and arm tucked underneath her head. Levy settled between Lucy's breasts, scowling deeply at the ceiling.

"So, is there a reason you decided to apparently kidnap me and have sex with me?" Levy drawled, blowing away a wavy strand of blue hair that had fallen into her face.

"Well…" Lucy sighed. "I've been planning this for some time now."

Levy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You see…" Lucy continued. "I always found you kinda hot, you know?"

Levy smirked. "So you picked all those fights and made me think you were a bitch? Which you are."

"So you're not mad?"

Levy chuckled, burying the back of her head deeper between Lucy's breasts. "Nah, relieved actually. Now I'm not the only one who likes girls, huh? Anyway, we gonna tell the guild?"

Lucy groaned. She'd forgotten about that part.

Oh, well. They'd worry about that tomorrow. In the meantime…

Lucy's hands found Levy's core again, making the bluenette gasp.

"Let's talk about that later, I wanna have another round…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Two days later…_

They stopped in front of the guild doors, hesitating. Levy glanced at her hand that was currently held on to by Lucy.

"Let's do this." Lucy said firmly, pushing the doors open.

Everyone inside looked at them.

"Hey!" Gray said. "Lucy and Levy are finally back!"

"That's good." Mirajane commented. "Good thing they came in together, I was getting worried- wait…"

"They came in… together?" Gray's eyes widened at the two girls who looked at everyone's shocked faces. What startled him was their joined hands.

"Oh my God…" Juvia said.

"You two?!" Everyone sputtered, almost choking on air.

"Yeah, yeah, we're dating, get over it!" Levy rolled her eyes and went to work on her machinery. Lucy smirked, watching her go off.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" Lucy asked, a sinister edge to her voice.

"N-No!" Everyone yelped, returning to their everyday work. Lucy sat on a chair near where Levy worked, watching her girlfriend mutter about shot transmission lines and taking out various tools to do whatever the hell she did on those machines of hers.

She gave a predatory smile to Levy, who rolled her eyes and went back to her work. There would be some good times from now on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Gawd. My first femslash fic. It's crappy writing. My worst work. Oh well, depends on what you guys think. Review, no haters please.**


End file.
